


Into It

by twoghostsmolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoghostsmolls/pseuds/twoghostsmolls
Summary: Louis meets Harry. They hit it off.





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notasawrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/gifts).



__

The first time Louis noticed him was from across the room. He was midway through pulling a pint for one of the many people that filled the small but cosy space. He could feel the cold liquid over flowing down the glass and onto his hand, but his eyes stayed locked on the mysterious boy that he'd never seen in his pub. He would've known if they'd been here before, was the thing that had Louis confused. The lad had a face far too pretty to ever forget and Louis knew all of his punters well. A vast majority of them very well for a night.

 

A football game was playing on one of the many tv screens which had the boy's attention instead of Louis' longing, desperate eyes that revealed way too much about the last time he had a good fuck. The cheers and grunts of the supporters filled the room as every pass and tackle was made. He was sure a team had just scored; judging by the way curls, long and soft-looking, bounced around the boy in the corners head when he threw his arm around another lad's shoulder. A smile shone from his face, plumb lips turned up at the corners so much his eyes crinkled, which never disappeared until he brought a pint glass up to his mouth. Oh... and now Louis was staring at his lips.

 

"Neil." Louis said, brows furrowed as he returned to his senses and stopped filling up the overflowing glass. He muttered an apology to the man who didn't look too happy and took the money that was handed to him. As he wiped his hands on his, to be noted, brand new jeans he turned to his friend who was busy actually doing his job — unlike Louis.

 

"Yes, Lewis?" Niall answered, along with a sigh when Louis paced over to him after serving another customer.

 

"Who is that?" Louis asked, nodding his head in the direction of the boy that was leading some type of slurred celebratory chant.

 

"Who, curly?"

 

"You know him?" Louis straightened up as he grabbed a packet of salt and vinegar crisps for the lady waiting before them.

 

Niall finished serving her and she was off to her table and chairs with a thank you. Done with punters for the moment, he turned his full attention to Louis whose eyes kept darting over subconsciously to the merry group.

 

"Why? If I did would that change the fact he's probably gonna be who's taking you home tonight. Or have you already got someone?" Louis could only hope he was joking. Maybe teasing him, which was like Niall. Then again, he might not of known how much certain comments ended up hurting Louis.

 

"Jesus Niall," Louis scratched the back of his head and tried to joke along. "you make me sound like I'm some kind of cheap slut."

 

Niall laughed and patted his back, walking towards the till to empty his change and saying nothing more as if he agreed with Louis. That ended up adding to his hurt.

 

"So?"

 

"So?" Niall repeated.

 

"Is he your friend?" Is he out of bounds.

 

"I've got no idea who he is, mate." Niall shrugged. "He was at the bar with Liam earlier, though. Maybe he recommended the place to him. We're not that bad."

 

"He's with Liam's lot?" Louis asked, eyes once again on the group of boys and this time he finally recognised one of them to be Liam. "But, he looks too young to be with them... they're all like thirty and married to work."

 

"Liam's only twenty four."

 

"That's besides the point." Louis said, sending him a side eye and leaning forward to rest his arms on the bar table as he stared off at them again. "I have no chance if he's married. It's even worse if he's straight! I've been trying to give him the 'fuck me' eyes all night."

 

"If it helps you determined anything he tried to order a mojito earlier until I had to tell him this was a pub and not a five star bougie bar."

 

"That's helped me with nothing." Louis sulked, letting out a groan as someone in need of a refill headed over them.

 

He pushed his face into the wooden bar top which smelt like cheap cleaning products, planning on blocking out the world until something worked in his favour and gave him all the information he needed on the boy across the room so he make him move.

 

Of course, there was the option for Louis to just go and introduce himself, he'd done it before. Yet there was something about the boy, who radiated happy energy, that told Louis he should stay away for the boy's own good. That, and he was also too scared to be rejected by someone as heavenly looking as him.

 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I heard Liam call him Henry earlier, too. So there's something." Niall said, patting him on the back once more before leaving him in his weak moment.

 

Louis... well Louis didn't move from his spot for a majority of the football match. His eyes never left the boy with legs he wished he had, arms that appeared to be littered in tattoos that he wanted to be held down by and lips that he wished to be attached to his own.

 

He just couldn't bring himself to make the first move across the room. Eight simple steps and he'd be in front of him. Still, he was stuck with Henry's name on the tip of his tongue as he continued to watch him; hoping Henry would feel his gaze against his tanned skin and look in his direction, locking eyes with him.

 

Louis ended up spending his night with an electrician from Surrey. Louis didn't care for the details on his life. For once he found himself wanting to leave before they actually even started. All he could think about was his missed opportunity and how he'd probably never see those curly locks again.

 

—

 

The second time Louis see's him, merely a week later, he's overly relieved that he'd been given a second chance. He told himself that he wouldn't be such a coward this time and let Henry get away again.

 

The night was closer to ending than beginning. Louis had been working his arse off because it was a Friday and the pub was packed with people that have headed over straight for work, eager to spend all the money they'd just made. Most of them came dressed in suits, ditching the blazers over a chair and loosening their ties as they settled at a table with a beer in hand. Henry, however, was dressed ready for a front cover photoshoot with whatever the most relevant rock magazine was. His legs, oh his legs that never seemed to end, were covered in skin tight black jeans. At his middle they were met with a shirt, a strange pattern of black and white with only the last few buttons done up. His neck was on show. His chest, littered in ink that Louis wanted to see on top of himself, glistened with smooth and tanned skin.

 

He couldn't help but notice, when Niall was serving him earlier, the rings that littered his long fingers which were currently curled around a pint glass across the room. His hands, so big and strong, covered the entire glass. Louis had to contain himself, not allowing his mind to wonder what those hands would feel like in his hair, or roaming his body.

 

The ringing of a bell to his left, Niall beaming a bright smile from besides it and he pushed it back and forth, took his attention.

 

"Final call for the night lads and ladies!" Niall yelled out, hands curved around the corners of his mouth to project his voice more. "Get your last drinks or hurry and get out of my pub."

 

Niall jumped down from the table top he was standing on, surprisingly not falling off sooner. He winked at Louis as he walked past him.

 

"What have you done?" Louis asked, curious at the grin that didn't leave his friends face.

 

"Nothing for you to worry about."

 

"Saying that's just gonna make me worry more." Louis rolled his eyes as they both approached the bar of awaiting drunk men. "You got this covered? I'm gonna head into the backroom and load the dishwasher."

 

Niall sent him a short nod before turning his back to him and trying to understand the drunken slurs of the people before him.

 

Louis, with a laugh on his lips at one of the men that had fallen asleep at a table near by, grabbed the tray of dirty glasses and made his escape into the backroom. With the push of a door and the flick of the light switch he was alone in quietness for the first time all night. When the door slammed closed behind him he let out a deep sigh and moved over to the dishwasher. He rubbed at his eyes as he unloaded the clean glasses and replaced their spots with dirty ones. He just wanted to go home to his own bed — for once.

 

The realisation set in, as he pressed the button on the dishwasher and slid down the door till he was sitting on the floor with his head on his knees, that he'd missed his chance yet again with Henry. He doubted he'd have anymore; surely the universe wouldn't allow it since he'd let such a good thing go to waste twice now.

 

That's when the door to the bar slammed open, bouncing against the wall and a deep voice letting out a 'sorry' as if it wasn't just a brick structure, as if it had human feelings.

 

Louis dragged his body into standing position with another sigh, ready to tell the man that he wasn't allowed back here.

 

No words left his mouth when the stranger froze in his spot, confusion on his face as he locked his eyes — the same colour as the ocean on a stormy day, green with tinges of blue, grey and silver — on Louis' boring blue ones.

 

His tattoos looked even better up close, many littering his arm of all different sizes. Louis wondered if they had a meaning, or if (like his own) they were just all random doodles. Nonetheless, they were beautiful and Louis wanted to run his tongue along all the ink on the boy's body. Perhaps there were some secret tattoos hidden underneath the clothing. The thought made Louis excited.

 

"This... isn't the bathroom." He let out, darting his eyes around the room in uncertainty.

 

"Eh- no, this isn't the bathroom." Louis muttered back, looking down at his hands.

 

"Do you, maybe, know where it is?" He asked back. Everything felt awkward, Louis noted. It wasn't supposed to. His seduction plans never went this way. Henry made him feel like a child with a crush all over again.

 

"Yes."

 

He liked the sound of the deep voice that belonged to the beautiful man. He wanted to hear his name along with sweet moans leave those precious, plump and pink lips.

 

"Okay." Henry said, Louis raising his eyes to see the boy nodding slowly as he took a step closer. "Could you direct me to them?"

 

The whole conversation just reeked of awkwardness. Of course he could; he'd worked at the pub ever since he moved to London. It was just, Louis didn't want his only opportunity with Henry to end.

 

He had to at least try.

 

"I suppose I could." Louis shrugged, a small smile on his lips. He was repeating the word 'flirt' in his head, over and over again, as if it would get his mind and bodyto work like usual. He took a daring step closer.

 

His eyes reached Henry's nose and he had to tilt his head up slightly to remain his most cool and casual stance, when in reality his insides were tossing and turning with fear. The taller boy didn't seem to notice, choosing to get even closer by titling his head downwards.

 

"Pretty sure I saw you working the bar. Who would've thought such a pretty face had such a devilish mind to revoke me of using the toilet." He smirked, a dimple appearing that Louis just wanted to dive into.

 

"Did you just call me pretty?" Louis raised his brows as Henry licked his bottom lips.

 

The alarm bells that were previously ringing in his head, telling him to escape, stopped when Henry slowly nodded his head and raised a hand to Louis' cheek. The boy's eyes naturally fluttered shut as ghostly fingertips danced over his cheek bones. Too soon they were gone. Louis would've been worried Harry had disappeared on him (he seemed like an angel after all), if he hadn't of felt Harry's soft and hot breath against his ear.

 

"Do you have a name, pretty?" He whispered slowly, seductively, sending sensations through Louis' body. His legs were ready to give out.

 

"Louis." He croaked out.

 

His had naturally grabbed onto Henry's bicep when he felt soft lips graze against his ear lobe. The muscles he found there only made him lean desperately into the other boy.

 

"Louis." He repeated. And Louis was right, his name being spoken by such a husky tone was potentially the best thing to happen to him.

 

"And you? Henry, right?"

 

A sudden yelp of laughter was heard in his ear and he jumped away in surprise. Henry has his hand over his mouth to try and cover the little giggles, yes fucking giggles, that left his lips.

 

"I'm sorry." He continued to laugh, and Louis didn't get it. Was he being punked? Where were the camera that were filming him?

 

When Henry had contained himself Louis found a great amount of space between them, unlike before. He watched the boy shake his head as the last couple snickers died off and he scrunched his nose up with a smile. The furrow of Louis' brows didn't leave his face until Henry was taking a cautious step forward.

 

"Sorry. I'm far too tipsy for this." He shook his head with his lips turned up at the sides. He put his arms on either side of the wall in which Louis was leaning against. He was caged in like a fucking animal and it didn't bother him. Henry was invading everything again; his space, his mind, his senses. It was all Henry.

 

"Did I... do something wrong?"

 

Louis had never had to ask that question before, usually he was good at this part — seducing whoever it was for the night until they eventually took him home. Never had anyone ever laughed at him. It kinda sucked.

 

"No, of course not pretty boy." Henry smirked and placed his hand on Louis' cheek again. The warmth instantly calmed Louis. "It's just-

Well, my names not Henry. It's Harry. Harry Styles."

 

"For fucks sake Niall." Louis sighed, placing his hands over his face as he hoped to not die of embarrassment. He let out a deep groan as he peaked out from behind his finger tips at Harry's (not Henry's) face of fondness.

 

Suddenly, Louis was laughing so hard, he couldn't stop himself. He waved his hands in the air, flagging apology. The waves of laugher just kept on coming. When he tried to catch his breath a rather ugly snort left his soul. That stopped the laughter as he stared wide-eyed at Harry for any signs of disgust or shock that Louis would ever do such a thing, when suddenly he bursts out laughing also in his drunken state.

 

With each surge of laughter the built up tension between them is released. Perhaps his body just couldn't contain it any longer. The sound of Harry's laughter made Louis feel something he shouldn't for a one night fling.

 

The laughter died down, Louis found himself staring at Harry with him staring right back.

 

This close, he could see the flecks of gold in his emerald eyes. He had a distinct angular jaw which made him look devilishly handsome. He had a small scar on his chin, Louis wanted to know the story behind it. Louis wanted to know a lot about Harry.

 

That had never happened before.

 

"Louis..." Harry whispered as he slowly dragged one of his arms down Louis' until their fingers were linked together. Harry held the hands up between their faces, his thumb stroking slow circles into Louis' skin. Louis admired the size difference between them. He wondered if he and Harry appeared as different in size to anyone who could walk in on them.

 

"Yes, Harry?" Louis whispered back.

 

"This is a long shot, you may turn me down and then I'll feel a little stupid for ever asking..." He ran his free hand through his brown, long locks. Louis look one in his hand and his theories were confirmed they were indeed as soft as they looked.

 

"I'd do anything you'd ask, Harold."

 

"Well, pretty" Harry smirked, bringing their joint hands up to his lips and pressing his lush lips against the back of Louis' hand. "I was just wonder if, maybe, you'd let me take you home tonight." He looked shyly away from Louis.

 

"Hey," Louis said, pressing a finger to Harry's cheek to avert his gaze back to himself. When their eyes were locked again and blue had met green he brought his fingers to Harry's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I would like that... I would really like that."

 

"Oh." Harry smiled, Louis wondered how he could be surprised. Anyone would be a fool to turn such beauty down. "Oh!"

 

"I can leave here in ten minutes. I've just got to go and talk to Niall about locking up." Louis smiled back. "If you're ready to go, that is."

 

"I'll be waiting, baby." Harry placed a loud and obnoxious kiss to Louis' cheek before strutting off without looking back.

 

Louis, however, couldn't take his eyes off of Harry's retreating body. Every inch of him wanted nothing more than to rush out straight after him. Yet, he had to take a moment to contain himself. His body tingled from head to toe. He practically bounced up and down with a grin spread across his face as he rubbed his hands together.

 

It was go time.

 

—

 

The journey to Harry's house wasn't awkward at all, mainly because Harry was set on finding out everything about the cab driver whilst Louis tried to contain himself from jumping into Harry's lap there and then.

 

He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. The way he smiled at the driver, green eyes glazed over with wetness probably from the fact he'd been drinking all night and couldn't keep the smile off of his face when he found out more about the drivers life. Thankfully Leon — as Harry had found out — was doing his job and never took his eyes off the road as they spoke.

 

Louis couldn't help but notice how Harry's skin was so tanned, as if he'd just got off of a long holiday. Louis could only imagine the tan lines around his torso and couldn't wait to get to explore past them.

 

The window was slightly ajar, letting a cool breeze into the car as they sped through the city and all the light and noise coming from outside blurred into one. It caused Harry's hair to fall in front of his face, clearly not bothering him as he made no move to adjust it.

 

Subconsciously, Louis reached out across the middle seat separating them to thread his fingers through Harry's locks and push them out of his face. He wasn't expecting a reaction, thinking Harry would be too busy in conversation to realise Louis had even moved closer to him. Yet, as he turned his head to look straight into Louis eyes, he suspected that he felt the sensations Louis was feeling too from even the simplest of touches.

 

"Y'alright?" Harry slurred, voice so deep and rough it still took Louis by surprise.

 

As Louis' hand fell from the rich brown locks Harry's simultaneously reached over to Louis' lap and found itself laid upon his thigh, slowly inching higher and higher. Louis couldn't help it as he threw his head back against the soft padding of the car's seat, just as Harry's fingers traced over his crotch.

 

Wether it was on purpose or not, it still made him even more desperate to get back to Harry's place. He was just about ready to yell at the driver to break the speed limit; but for that he'd of needed the capability to use his mouth for anything other than a moan, which Harry was making impossible.

 

"Can't wait to get you back to mine, to show you straight to my bedroom..." Louis could feel the hairs on the back on his neck stand up as Harry whispered sinfully into his ear, his teeth nipping his skin ever so slightly. His hand was completely covering Louis' growing hard on now. "that's if we make it that far before you start begging for me."

 

Louis grunted as he shoved his face into Harry's shoulder. "H- how far away are we?"

 

"We're close." Harry muttered, Louis catching the double meaning with a whine releasing itself from deep inside. Usually he'd be embarrassed, but his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Harry.

 

"Close." He nodded to himself.

 

"So... so... close."

 

They'd have to tip the driver rather well.

 

Louis was a fidgety mess by the time the driver pulled to a sudden stop outside of a lane of houses. He didn't even stop to think about who was paying for the cab journey before he was practically ripping off his seatbelt and pushing open the door, slamming it shut before running up the pebble driveway.

 

By the time he'd reached the door the sound of the car speeding off was heard and he was being pressed into from behind.

 

Suddenly, his body was being flipped around and before he knew it his back was being pressed into the wooden door.

 

"God, look at you." Harry smirked as his left hand explored Louis' body whilst the right reached around him to slot the key into the lock. "So beautiful. So desperate."

 

Harry's knee slotted between Louis' thighs, the friction making Louis buck up with a gasp as one of his legs wrapped around Harry's hip to pull him even closer.

 

"Harry, please." He moaned into Harry's mouth their lips never locking around each others as Harry just continued to stare.

 

"You gonna be a good boy for me?" Harry kissed down his neck, biting at the skin just below his jaw which has Louis squirming. "You gonna do I want you to do? Gonna listen?"

 

"Y-yes, anything." Louis nodded quickly as his words practically jumped out of his mouth with no second thought. This wasn't usually Louis. He wasn't usually so submissive and willing to give in to what others want. But this was also Harry. Harry who was here in front of Louis liked a dream and ready to ruin him.

 

"Good to hear." Harry pecked at his lips once, Louis trying to chase the warmth when suddenly their was a click behind him and he was being pushed backwards into darkness.

 

As quickly as a light was switched on and the door was slammed behind him he was up against the nearest wall, Harry's body hot against his, hands moving with purpose.

 

"I want you to go upstairs, third door on the right" He spoke against his mouth, teeth banging against each others when neither one of them wanted to break apart. "get everything, and I mean everything off. I'm gonna go make myself a drink and once I'm done I expect you to be up in my bed ready for me."

 

"O-okay." He nodded as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Harry, surely looking a flustered mess. Harry's hair was once again in his face as he moved away from Louis into his kitchen and began to pour himself a drink. He snapped into movement after a moment when Harry's eyes locked on his with a tight jaw.

 

Third door to the right, he repeated over and over again in his head, scared he'd forget and end up somewhere he wasn't wanted.

 

He rushed up the stairs, them creaking a little behind him as he counted the doors on his right. When he reached the third one he burst into the room, starting to strip off.

 

He didn't even have time to look around the room, colours of red and black blurring together in his eye sight as he pulled his shirt over his head, once that was on the floor behind him he started on his jeans, wiggling them off as he approached the bed.

 

He almost tripped as he pulled the bottom of his jeans over his feet, catching himself on the bed, happy to find it bounced a few times under his sudden weight.

 

He shuffled backwards, lifting his hips off of the cold silk sheet to shimmy off his boxer briefs, leaving him stark naked. He reached the pillows and debated getting under the sheets, wondering how long Harry would take. Before he could think any further or even get a hand on himself the stairs were creaking again.

 

In the blink of an eye Harry was standing at the bottom of the bed, head titled to the side as he looked Louis' body over. He lifted the glass in his hands to his lips, finishing the substance inside (whisky?), then slamming it down onto his bedside table.

 

His hands, ice cold from the drink, grabbed Louis' ankles and suddenly pulled him down the bed in a swift movement. He hadn't even seen it coming, completely taking him by surprise as he let out a yelp.

 

Louis' heart skipped a beat at the sight of Harry above him, ready to ruin him. His hands were in fists besides Louis' head; one of his own tugging on the cross necklace that hung around Harry's neck. His lips were swollen.

 

"Look at you..."

 

Harry moved his hands slowly, one drifting down Louis' body until it stopped at his waist, the other coming to pin Louis' hands above of his head. He couldn't help the whimper that left his lips, hanging open in anticipation. The smirk Harry wore made him feel all types of things as he nudged his way between Louis' legs and pressed his body down slightly. He made no move to resist Harry's lips as they came in contact with his jaw first, pressing fast and sloppy kisses into his skin, before he got rougher and nipped at his collarbone.

 

"So perfect. You've got the best figure I've ever seen. So small and feminine but curvy in all the right places. Perfect for me to grab at." He demonstrated his words when he reached around their bodies and took a handful of Louis' arse between his five fingers. He gripped hard; so hard it had Louis digging his own nails into Harry's shoulder. It felt so good to be touched in the way he needed.

 

"Harry, please-"

 

"Shh, princess." Harry silenced him.

 

"Can I blow you?" He blurted out and Harry nodded quickly, licking his lips. His hand found the back of Louis' head as he rolled onto his back, Louis' naked form crawling between his legs. "I wanted to blow you in the car." He continued, babbling, but couldn't get himself to stop. He fumbled the last button on Harry's fly open, feeling his cock fill against his fingers through the fabric of his briefs, and rubbed the flat of his palm over it.

 

"Fuck, Louis," Harry laughed out, voice rough; he pushed up against Louis' hand and drew him in closer, fingers tugging at Louis' hair. Hurry, Louis thought, but stopped thinking again rather quickly when Harry used his free hand to push down his pants, wrapping it around his cock.

 

He gave himself two, three fast strokes until he was fully hard, foreskin moving over the wet tip, and Louis felt his mouth water. "I wanted you to blow me in the car too. Wanting to take you right there and then." Harry said and Louis looked up, feeling his eyes widen.

 

He went to answer but Harry pulled him in and nudged his cock against Louis' mouth, a not so subtle hint that made Louis' eyes flutter shut. He inhaled sharply and parted his lips, flicking his tongue out for a first taste. It flooded his senses, moaning as he allowed Harry to push into the heat of his mouth.

 

"Can we do it like this?" Harry asked and Louis nodded before he understood what Harry meant. "God-" Harry made another sound and Louis winced a little when he gripped his hair more tightly, but opened up automatically for Harry to thrust in further, Harry's hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. He looked up and sucked, groaning, breathing quickly through his nose.

 

"Thought so-" Harry grunted, making no sense to Louis as he pulled out and rocked back in; Louis tilted his head back and relaxed his mouth, his tongue pressed flatly against the underside of Harry's cock. Harry wasn't pushing it, but he wasn't being gentle either, hips snapping as he worked himself in and out of Louis' mouth, the circle of his fist meeting Louis' lips once and again.

 

It sent shivers down Louis' spine, hot, making him grow harder. He hollowed his cheeks and kept his gaze steady through his watery eyes, watching Harry's face. He moaned when Harry pulled out with a popping sound. He let go of his cock and wiped his thumb over Louis' bottom lip, skin a little rough. Louis pressed his tongue out to lap at it.

 

"You like that?" Harry asked with a smirk — only partly dirty talk — Louis could hear the curiosity in his voice, a bit of wonder, and he nodded, sucking at the tip of Harry's thumb before pulling off again.

 

"Yeah." He spoke, throat itchy and voice ruined.  "I'd like it more if you were naked too, though." He gave Harry a grin and tugged his jeans and pants down all the way until Harry could kick them off. His cock bobbed up stiffly against his stomach, and Louis stared when Harry pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Harry was painted in tattoos, so many Louis' eyes couldn't keep up; a birdcage on his flank, his left arm a mixture of scribbles, small and big tattoos leading into an equally marked shoulder and collarbone.

 

Harry reached out in that moment, hand under Louis' chin to pull him further up his body until their bodies were aligned. Louis moaned and placed an open mouthed kiss against one of the swallows perched high on Harry's chest, scraping his teeth and drawing a satisfying sound of arousal from Harry's mouth.

 

"Louis," Harry hissed, "come on- I wanna fuck you already." He wraps an arm around Louis' body, flipping them over. Louis laid back and shifted his hips up. Harry smirking as he crawled on top of him, body heavy, their cocks aligned; he rocked down and Louis moaned, finding his mouth again.

 

They kissed, open mouthed, wet, lips barely touching, until it was only their moans and breaths mixing. Louis whispered hoarsely, "Im yours for the night. Take me. Use me."

 

"Was planning on it."Harry looked at him for a few moments, his mouth wet, face as red as Louis' feels, and moved to sit between Louis' thighs, probably satisfied by how much of a mess Louis looked already judging by the smirk that never left his face.

 

He kissed Louis' neck, hands sliding up Louis' hips, as Louis whispered, "Lube? Condom?"

 

Harry's fingers dug into his skin and Louis curved up against him, needing to touch more skin, needing to feel him closer; he buried his hands in Harry's hair and pressed his nose against his ear, moaning a little.

 

"Got 'em." Harry muttered as he reached out to the draw just besides of them, fiddling around with the thumbs inside before chucking down the necessities beside Louis' head.

 

Louis looked back up to answer Harry with a  smile, but watched instead as he leant down and kissed his stomach, his cock, shivering, and finally the inside of his thigh. His fingers found Louis' hole, rubbing, and Louis fluttered his eyes shut, riding up against them, skin flushing hotly in anticipation everywhere.

 

"I'll do-" Harry started and Louis opened his eyes again to look at him questioningly, biting his tongue to keep himself from snapping at Harry to get on with it. "One? Or two?"

 

Louis felt his face heat up even more as he scrunched up his nose. He huffed. "Two. Do two. Or three. I might need it. You're big..."

 

Harry grinned at him, mischievous, amused. He slowly coated three fingers in lube, a red substance that smelt like strawberries, and presses one against Louis' hole, cold and slick, the tip slipping in easily.

 

"Yes, god!" Louis hissed and bit down hard on his lip, whining. He felt it push in further, stretch him and fill him, and closed his eyes, breathing fast.

 

"My names Harry, but call me god if you must." Harry's voice was rough again as he pressed a second finger into Louis, painful only for a moment as a pleasant sting shot through his body. Louis pushed his hips down. "Impatient- you're so impatient Lou."

 

He moaned and moved his hips a little more, meeting Harry's hand. "Harry, come on-" He did it again until Harry finally started moving his fingers, slowly pushing them deeper, filling him more and more. Louis cracked his eyes open to watch, Harry's brows scrunched up in concentration, lips slightly parted, still red, shoulder moving. He looked up to meet Louis' eyes, gaze intense, and pulled his fingers out only to immediately thrust them back in, ripping a low growl from Louis' throat.

 

He repeated, faster and faster, the friction easing off after a few seconds, and kept pressing in deeper until his hand nudges against Louis' arse with every thrust. Louis whined, another shiver rolling down his spine, and spread his legs more, heart thumping loudly in his ears.

 

He felt a third finger ease inside and held his breath, tensing up shortly, while Harry rubbed his thigh soothingly. He urged it deeper, moving slowly, then Louis felt his body relaxes.

 

"That's it." Harry uncapped the lube again and pumped a little more onto his fingers, out of Louis' range of sight, and sped up again. It got easier, slick and fast, and Louis croaked out a moan, body going hot. Harry crook his fingers and brushed over his prostate, once, twice, and Louis grabbed hold of his cock, squeezing the base to keep himself from coming.

 

"I'm gonna-" he whined at the same time Harry pulled his fingers out and said, "Where's the-" He fumbled for the condom after wiping his fingers on the bedspread, but Louis sat up and snatched it from his hands, quickly ripping it open, eager to get Harry inside of him.

 

"You're so hot," Harry blurted out and pushed his hair from his sweaty forehead, curls in a mess; Louis looked up at him and smiled, feeling needy and urgent; he leant in and kissed Harry softly once, before reaching forward and grabbing a hold of his length to slowly roll the condom on.

 

"How we doing this?" Louis huffed.

 

"Have you never had sex?"

 

"Shut up. Twat." Louis rolled his eyes as he began to slowly pump his hand. "I mean how are you gonna fuck me? What position?"

 

"I- I don't care." Harry hissed, bucking his hand into Louis' fist. "Whatever you want, just wanna see you and please you."

 

"Let me ride you." Louis nodded as he waited for Harry to flip them over, which he did with some help from Louis pushing on his shoulder. "I like it this way."

 

"Why?" Harry asked as he placed one of his hands on Louis' him, the other holding his cock in place for Louis to sit on. He teasingly rubbed in back and forth. "Gonna be my little pornstar? Put on a show for me?"

 

"Wait and see." Louis smirked as he began to sink down, watching Harry's mouth turn into an 'O' shape as he threw his head back.

 

"Louis," Harry moaned. Louis' hand balanced on Harry's shoulder and his eyes were half closed, little creases between his brow as he concentrated. His gaze flicked to Harry, body covered in sweat. Even as Harry tried his best to stay still, letting Louis go at his own pace, he couldn't stop his hands roaming around.

 

Harry held Louis' thighs, trying to support Louis' over-worked muscles as he bottomed out, squeezing tightly around Harry.

 

"Alright?" Harry strained out, but Louis couldn'teven reply. He was breathless, beautiful. Harry was caught between a sigh and a moan, watching the boy move himself on his cock, skin hot, eyes shining. His own dick was slapping against his stomach every time he slammed down, leaving trails of white mess, beads of precome dotted around his belly button and Harry's chest.

 

Harry's eyes clenched shut, ache of arousal coursing through him. He doesn't want to cum, but he couldn't relax into it. His stomach was tensing as Louis rode him, steady, his fingers clutching at Harry's nape. He kept Harry deep, folding over to rest against Harry's chest and turns his head to kiss at his neck.

 

"Alright?" Harry tried to speak again, when he felt Louis struggling, his speed slowing.

 

"Yeah," Louis panted, "just- getting tired."

 

"Want me to...?"

 

Louis hummed in agreement, pulling back to look Harry in the eye. He slowed down, until he was just sitting on Harry's dick. He looks up, catching Harry's eyes and for a moment they just smile at each other. "Okay- are you gonna fuck me or what? I'm ready."

 

"Louis," Harry groaned, gathering him in his arms, "we were having a moment, those are rare for one night stands." He flipped them so Louis' underneath, legs in the air, mischievous grin on his face.

 

"The one night stands gonna be over in a minute if you don't actually start-"

 

Harry laughed, shutting him up with a kiss. He could feel Louis' dick dragging against his stomach as he pushed himself in and started to move, pulling all the way out with each thrust, taking his time with it. Louis' hands gripped Harry's hair as he kisses him furiously, ankles crossed over Harry's back.

 

"Is that all you got?" Louis croaked out  some minutes later. "I'm starting to get bored."

 

"Shut up, Princess." Harry pushed in deeper and faster, moves getting sloppy as he got closer and closer to his peak. "I can tell by all your pretty little moans that you're enjoying this more than I am."

 

"You know what... you're- you're right." Louis whines. "I'm fucking seeing stars. You're driving me crazy, but I'm loving it."

 

And that... that must of did it for Harry.

 

He'd been holding himself up on his forearms before on either side of Louis' body. But now he let most of his weight press into Louis, and just fucks him into the mattress. He earned a moan from the back of Louis' throat; his and loud, gulping for air.

 

"This... this what y- you want?" Harry panted out, words not so composed, lips resting in the crook of Louis' neck. Louis' heels dug into his lower back, knocking against him with every hard snap of his hips.

 

"Yeah, ah god, yes!" He had his blunt nails digging into the skin of Harry's neck and Harry couldn't stop running his hands all over Louis' body, down his side, over his ass, across his stomach and chest. He touched him everywhere, so greedy. Louis loved every second of it, wanting something like this everyday. No one had ever gave him it this good. He'd never admit to it though, that Harry was everything he wanted and more.

 

"So good," Louis moaned, drunk off of the feeling of Harry. His body is aching, as is Harry's, but in the best was possible.

 

Harry pushed himself onto his hands, shoulders straining from the pressure, so he could stare down at the boy. He looked so perfect, so ruined and so Harry's. A pool of sweat had been collected in his collarbones, his skin glowing and his hair all over the place.

 

"Close," Louis rasped. He pulled Harry down so their foreheads meet, clutching at Harry's drenched back, holding on as he gets pushed further and further up the bed. He arched his back, gasping Harry's name. Harry cradled the back of Louis' head and swallows the groan that left Louis' lips as he seized up, white liquid shooting between them, sticky and streaking their stomachs. Louis shuddered, and went pliant in Harry's arms, letting out a long, satisfied sigh.

 

Harry hurt from tensing for so long. His dick was throbbing and when Louis said his name Harry could only grunt. He pushed in as far as he could and bit at Louis' shoulder, hearing Louis' little whispers as he leg his own orgasm rock through him. Exploding.

 

He was shaking with after-shock. Only able to pull out and throw the tied up condom to the side before collapsing besides Louis. Both of them breathed heavily, drenched in eachothers and their own sweat and cum.

 

The air felt thick, heavy with the smell of sex. Louis' nose was squashed into the sheets as he rolled onto his side to look at Harry. His hair was stuck to his head and he felt kinda gross — but in the best was possible.

 

"Give me a minute and I'll be off." Louis sighed as he wiped his hand over his forehead. "Maybe a few minutes after that performance."

 

"Off? Where?" Harry huffed out, turning on his side also and running a hand down his chest. "To the shower?"

 

"I was more thinking to my flat?" Louis laughed. "It's not my thing to stick around after having someone fuck the life out of me."

 

"You can stay the night." Harry whispered. "It's just... it's late and the streets are a dangerous places. You've been drinking and-"

 

"I was working, I'm not drunk like you."

 

"I'm not drunk either." Harry scoffed. "At least I hope I'm not. I wanna remember this."

 

"Five more minutes then I'll go."

 

"Please don't... please just stay."

 

Louis laughed, then sighed, then groaned as he attempted to roll onto his back. "I can't move," he concluded, "You've broken me."

 

Harry grinned from where he was propped against the pillows, closing his eyes. His lower back kinda hurt and his arms had only just stopped burning. "That was my plan. You definitely won't be going anymore if you can't even roll onto your back."

 

"You're an evil genius."

 

"I can't feel my dick. Is it even there?" Harry said slowly. It was almost too difficult to get the words out, he was so tired.

 

There was a shuffling sound and then Harry yelped, Louis' hand coming in contact with his most sensitive parts.

 

"Still definitely have a dick." Louis teased.

 

Harry opens his eyes just in time to see Louis' eyes darting away from his throbbing cock.

 

Louis smirked at him, chin going back to resting on his folded arms, hair matted and stuck to his face. Louis smirked at him like he wasn't equally as fucked out; like he wasn't finding it hard to breathe. Harry could see the way he was still shaking, though.

 

"I can't believe you thought my name was Henry." Harry laughed to himself, completely sex dazed. Louis just rolled his eyes.

 

"It's my friends fault," He sighed. "Niall is usually good with names. What an idiot."

 

"Oh," Harry leant his head on his arm, looking down at Louis. "So you were asking about me?"

 

He wasn't even going to deny it, instead pressing his hand into Harry's face to try and wipe that devilish look off of it or suffocate him. Either way it would stop him blushing like a teenager having their first kiss.

 

Harry rolled onto his back with a laugh, after a few moments he turned his head in Louis' direction. "If it makes you feel any better, I was asking around at my table who you were too."

 

"That does make me feel better."

 

"Good." Harry smiled. The were both too tired to say anything else, just choosing to stare at each other for what felt like hours.

 

"Guess I'm staying the night." Louis sighed and Harry couldn't hide the massive grin on his face. "Just don't try to cuddle me."

 

"Need to shower." Harry sighed too as he pushed himself up from the bed slowly. "Care to join me?" He raised one of his brows.

 

"Guess I'm showering too."

 

He doesn't even remember what time they'd finally fallen asleep, all he knew was that he was still exhausted and aching the moment he woke up. Harry was to blame. Harry and his hands and his dick and the way he made Louis feel so good. The last time he'd looked at his phone — between round two and three of the night — it had read two thirty five am.

 

It was no surprise they'd went again in the shower, followed by Louis sucking Harry's dick to say thank you when he'd made him a perfect cup off tea. Followed by Harry getting hungry and eating him out before fucking him one last time on the bed again.

 

Harry had fallen asleep first that night, or morning... whatever. Louis wasn't sure how long he'd been laying awake before a sleeping Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' cold body. He was thankful for the extra warmth, yet debated with himself wether he should get up and leave. He'd never allowed himself to get so close to a person before. The worst part was that when he woke up, Harry for some reason no where to be seen, he missed the feeling of a warm and protective body besides him.

 

He finally took the time to look around the room, to his right was a window; black linen curtains stretched right to the floor which flowed as the breeze came in. The walls were painted a deep red, random pieces of art in black frames scattered around. A leather sofa sat in the corner of the room besides a bookcase, shelves full of various stories. He did seem like the type of guy to enjoy a book.

 

He laid on a four poster bed, almost hitting the high ceilings. He subconsciously rubbed his fingers along the silk mattress, pressing his cheek to the cool, velvet pillow that surrounded him like a cloud. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft. He didn't want to move.

 

He was going to have to move.

 

With a sigh he threw the bed cover off of himself, a shiver running through his body at his sudden exposure to the air, making him aware of his extreme lack of clothing.

 

His toes touched the floor first and he was relieved to find a soft carpet underneath him feet that he couldn't help but wiggle his toes into. He looked around the room in search of his clothing — in search of any clothing, for that matter — but the room had been cleaned up from the long and messy night.

 

He huffed as he pushed himself out of the bed, dragging the cover along with him and using it as a protective layer of sorts. He wrapped it around his body and began to head towards the door, the sound of an all too familiar band vibrating through the house and his ears as soon as he stepped into the hallway. He listens to The Script, Louis noted approving. He has extremely good taste.

 

He followed the noise down the stairs; looking around warily, unsure of where Harry was. When he found himself walking through Harry's living room and into a modern looking kitchen he grinned at the sight before him.

 

He should've guessed sooner what Harry was up to, the smells of unhealthy yet delicious food flooding his senses. Of course Harry was cooking him breakfast. He was too perfect not to. Louis had never been treated such way.

 

Harry stood with his back to Louis, the thin layer of his boxers being the only thing to cover his skin as he swayed his hips from side to side in time with the music. He was whistling along as he reached out for the pan in front of him on the stove, giving whatever food that was in there a shake before he reached into one of the cupboards above him to get out plates.

 

Louis watched for minutes, leaning against the door frame, wrapped up in his duvet cocoon. He was waiting for the right time to make himself known, surprised Harry couldn't feel his hard gaze on his back.

 

"Where are my clothes?"

 

"Holy shit!" Harry jumped out of his skin, the plate once in his hands hitting the counter harshly. He turned around, hand on his chest as he breathed heavily.

 

"Good morning to you too."

 

"You scared the life out of me!"

 

"You stole my clothes!" Louis raised a brow and took a step into the room. "I'm naked under this...in a kitchen. How unsanitary."

 

"I put a load in the wash this morning and your stuff may or may not of found it's way into my washing pile." Harry shrugged, turning back to the food. "I figured you wouldn't be awake for another hour or so, I ruined you last night."

 

"You reek of confidence." Louis rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the breakfast counter with little struggle. "I'm doing just fine."

 

"I could practically hear you waddle over here," Harry sent him a smirk. "you look cute like this. All tired and wrecked because of me."

 

"I look gross, what people normally look like after having sex." He scoffed, reaching his hand out to the plate in Harry's hand and smiling as he picked up a strip of bacon. "Why do you look like you've been on a photoshoot?"

 

"For what," He laughed. "Gucci? Vogue?"

 

"The specifics don't matter, point is you don't look like I do. Why don't you look like I do?"

 

"I showered again after my run this morning." Harry shrugged his shoulders, Louis staring at his shocked.

 

"You went on a run?"

 

"Yeah? Why are you so gobsmacked?"

 

"You left a complete stranger in your house full of valuable things to go for a run? What time did you even leave I didn't hear a thing?"

 

"About seven, give or take. Don't get me wrong, I'm still knackered after last night but my body won't allow me to sleep in and I figured I may as well do some productive stuff whilst I wait for you to wake up."

 

"Just the thought of going on a run has me ready to go get back in bed." He sighed.

 

"Go, if you want. I can bring breakfast up, I don't mind." Harry smiled. "Do you drink coffee or would you rather a tea?"

 

"Tea, please." Louis pulled the cover further around himself. "I'll stay here, can't quite be bothered to walk back upstairs yet."

 

"Good." Harry laughed as he headed over to the table in the centre of the room with a plate in either hand. Louis followed behind him.

 

"Do you have a favourite spot?" He asked. "Or like, somewhere I'm not supposed to sit?"

 

"It's a table, Lou." He laughed. "Sit where ever you want to, you're the guest here."

 

"Okay." He said as he sat in one of the seats, hoping Harry would sit across from him. A blush grew up his cheeks at the nickname leaving Harry's lips that got worse when Harry, indeed, did sit in the chair opposite him.

 

He pulled one of his arms out from the cover that dressed him, making him aware of the fact that he was sitting in Harry's kitchen, eating a fry up, stark naked. Harry didn't even blink an eye, as if it was normal for them.

 

Harry watched him as he pushed the cover under his arms, wrapping it tightly around his chest to not let anything else show. His shoulders surely weren't that much of an inappropriate thing to show at the table; Harry himself only had on his boxers anyway.

 

Harry's eyes were glued to his as he lifted a forkful of canned tomatoes and bacon to his lips. Louis hadn't even taken one look at his food yet. When he did he was pleasantly surprised to see that his plate was stuffed with food, exactly what he needed after a long night.

 

"God, this looks amazing."

 

"I would hope so. I- eh.. I'm a chef." Harry's eyes darted away from Louis'.

 

"Oh really?" He raised a brow. "Where'd you work? Anywhere I might know of?"

 

He stuck his fork into a strip of bacon and lifted it to his mouth, he was so overwhelmed he let out a moan — trying to suppress it with no success as a blush grew up his neck.

 

"God, you're making me hungry for something else with sounds like that coming out of your mouth whilst you sit there like that." Harry muttered under his breath, ignoring Louis' questions, yet Louis caught every single word. He dropped his cutlery to the table in surprise as Harry's looked straight into his eyes. "You're so fucking hot, baby."

 

He couldn't help but squirm in his seat, sudden memories of Harry's hands roaming all over his body flashing into his mind.

 

"You're not leaving me today, right?" Harry asked, eyes roaming over Louis' hot skin. And, god! How could he deny Harry of what he wanted? Usually he'd be gone before the person he slept with woke up; yet everything had been so different with Harry.

 

"Do you want me to leave?"

 

Harry shook his head. "What I want is to do last night over and over again, baby."

 

"Well, then..." he licked his bottom lip, leaning forwards in his seat. "Looks like you're not getting rid of me just yet, Styles."

 

Harry all but growled as he pushed himself up from the table. "You say that likes it's a bad thing." He smirked at Louis and before he knew it Harry had his arms around the smaller boy and was carrying him up stairs, bed cover abandoned in the kitchen.

 

Maybe staying isn't such a bad thing, then, Louis thought to himself as Harry placed wet kisses down his neck and he found himself in pure bliss and heaven again. Maybe for once I'll never leave again...


End file.
